


Chaos

by Pig_Benis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pig_Benis/pseuds/Pig_Benis
Summary: Perhaps it was a bad idea to be a bit old fashioned and do everything with a small glass jar of ink and a quill, it ended with disaster.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been a while since I've seen season 1 and 2, and I haven't even touched the other two seasons yet so I plan on going back to rewatch from beginning to end. My AoT knowledge is rusty, and a friend pushed me into wanting to create this, so I did. I tried, the paragraphs may be wonky as is the whole story so I apologise for that.  
> Feel free to tell me how it was/where I can improve/if you hated it and such, I'm down to hear y'all's thoughts if this is read at all. Enjoy!  
> _________________

Hange hadn't really moved from their desk in the office much, too busy scribbling frantic notes in a worn down leather notebook. Their handwriting had started to blur, a barely comprehensible scrawl in cursive smudged just so by the side of their wrist. Perhaps it was a bad idea to be a bit old fashioned and do everything with a small glass jar of ink and a quill, it ended with disaster.  
Hange ended up face first in spilled ink and scattered papers, staining their cheeks and soaking the ends of their messily tied away hair. Their fingers loosely held the quill that was spearing the ink residue left on it along the pads of their fingertips, square framed glasses precariously hanging at an awkward angle across their forehead.  
Snoring away, loud and unbearable with the gurgled wetness from the drool currently dribbling from the corner of their open mouth, still dressed in the loose shorts and old band tee they've been in for weeks. Working from home wasn't as relaxing as they had hoped, if anything it was more hellish than showing up at the office.  
Hange did not stir in the slightest when the door swung open and their name- not really their name, more so the cruel nickname of shitty glasses one of their lover's had been so kind to give- was called out. The sight of their ink stained, sprawled out figure wasn't the sight Levi expected stepping in. If anything, it irritated him further.  
Erwin had decided on cooking breakfast though didn't clean as he'd promised to do since he was called into work last minute, promising to be home quickly with a chaste peck on the forehead to the shorter male and the slam of the front door. With an indignant huff, he crossed the room to take in the damage, forced to none other than drag his garbled mumbling partner off to the bathroom.  
Surely near drowning them under ice cold spray will wake them, right? Kicking the door open with a sock clad foot, Levi not-so-gently let Hange topple into the cold glass of the tub and twisted the handle labeled with a 'C.' Icy, frigid water came spraying in a steady stream from the showerhead, directly onto the ink covered one's form.  
Hange shot awake with a shrill scream, glasses flying as their hands smacked them off with their haste to cover their face from the cold water, slipping like a newborn calf learning to walk right after birth. When they lost footing and went flying to connect headfirst with the lip of the tub, Levi caught them before they could do so.  
Big mistake, as soon as they felt his hands they scrambled to cling to him, knocking them both back to sprawl unceremoniously across the tiled floor. "Damnit, Hange! Get the fuck off, you're soaking the floor!" Levi barked, voice nearly as ice cold as the water itself, shoving roughly at their shoulders. "Levi! How could you be so cruel?" Hange whined, teeth chattering in their state.  
He got to his feet, reaching to turn the shower off, rummaging the cupboards and pausing as he went to hand it off to them. They still had ink on them, and the towel was white. No way in hell was he allowing their foolishness to ruin a perfectly clean towel. Sighing, he set it aside, fixing to run a bath for his obviously delirious dumbass propped against the toilet shivering like a windblown leaf.  
"Strip," Levi bit out, turning steely grey eyes narrowed towards the other. Hange grinned at him, brown eyes squinted from their lack of sight, looking as dumb as he knew they should've felt though also knew they didn't. "Want me outta my clothes, huh?" They slurred teasingly, plagued by a fit of giggles afterwards as they struggled with their soaked shirt.  
Grunting in irritation, patience wearing thin, he moved over and helped them free of their clothing before pulling them to their feet to help them clamber into the filled tub. A sigh of content passed their lips as they settled in the steaming waters, eyes sliding shut before cracking open to watch him pop open the cap to the shampoo and pour some in his hand.  
"Awe, gonna wash me down for me?" Hange cooed, though actual affection slipped into their otherwise exhausted tone. "You reek, four eyes. Like rotting meat in the dumpster behind a fucking deli. If I don't, you won't, and I won't go anywhere near you smelling that god damn foul," was Levi's rough, snappish response.  
They slipped down to wet their hair, coming back up so he could work the shampoo through their thick tresses with shocking care and thoroughness, different from his biting words. Once at a thick, sudsy lather, he rinsed his hands down before doing the same to their hair, doing the same with the conditioner just as thorough and careful.  
Hange fell further into bliss at his thin, nimble fingers working against their scalp, nearly falling asleep once more before a sharp tug at their hair shocked them back with a pained yelp. "Oi, you'll drown, dumbass," Levi scoffed, working at cleaning down their skin with an obvious wrinkle to his nose and pinched brows in disgust.  
Once he'd deemed them thoroughly washed down and their usual lightly sun kissed skin shone pink, which was probably about an hour of cleaning their skin alone, he removed the plug and offered them the towel when they stood. When Hange reached out and took gentle hold of his shirt collar, Levi assumed they were asking help.  
As much as he didn't want to, he leaned in, learning quickly that it was a mistake as they tugged hard and he went falling heavily forward. He didn't get a chance to stop them, the most he did was snag their towel off of their still water slicked body as they quickly tumbled out of the tub, him tumbling in.  
Hange peeled from the bathroom naked as the day they were born, having to cross the living room to reach their bedroom and catching Erwin off guard as he stepped through the doorway. "Hange?" He questioned, thick blonde brows furrowing in confusion. "Can't talk, gonna die, love you!" They spit out all at once, learning what they'd meant at the enraged scream from the bathroom.  
An absolutely drenched Levi stormed from the hallway, rage rolling off of him quicker than the water dripped from his clothes, taking off after them. Erwin was quick to set the groceries in his arms down on the kitchen counter, following after his lover's to find Levi tightly winding Hange up in their bedsheets.  
They screamed, kicking and squirming with brown hair plastered to their face, soon looking like a panicked worm as the small, soaked male picked up a pillow and straddled the other in preparement to smother them to death. Quickly, Erwin circled his arms around his wet partner, ignoring his demands to be set down and the rather painful hits of his elbows and heels of his feet.  
"Quick, lock him in the closet! He's mad, absolutely mad!" Hange squealed, yowling in pain at the sharp kick from Levi who still struggled in Erwin's strong hold. "I drag your ass to the bathroom and bathe you even though you're absolutely filthy and dreadful to be around and you nearly drown me as fucking repayment! Fuck you!" Levi yelled back.  
"Enough!" Erwin ordered loudly, forcing both to listen even though they grumbled separate insults to one another. "Now, we are going to apologise to one another and clean up the mess you both made together and enjoy a nice meal with one another with no bickering. Am I understood?" He questioned firmly. "Yessir!" Hange chirped, grinning.  
Levi grumbled grumpily in response, pushing away when finally set down onto his feet. "I leave for a few hours and you two manage to create so much chaos I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors called the police for domestic violence," Erwin sighed, unable to stop the slight shake of his shoulders with his silent laughter.  
These two were too much, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. Erwin ended up unraveling Hange while Levi disappeared within the closet to change, coming back out in a fresh tee and loose sweats before sliding past them to begin his obsessive cleaning of the puddles along the hardwood floors and the drowned mess in the bathroom.  
By the time the two had managed to change the water was mopped up and wet clothes gathered in the hamper as a fresh load for the washer, bathroom nearly spotless. Hange reached out and gathered Levi into their arms, mumbling an apology into his hair as he rolled his eyes and patted their back, offering them their glasses.Once they'd put them on, they bent down and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, smiling when he returned it and laughing when he pushed them away with a comment on how horrid their breath was.  
Erwin began making food once more since the original meal he'd made was ruined and smiled faintly when his mousy haired lover wrapped their arms around his broad frame.  
With a sweet kiss to their still damp hair, he sent them on their way to prepare the table, huffing in hidden amusement hearing Levi reprimand them for how they did it and ordering they do it correctly. Bringing it out, he filled the plates, pressing kisses to each of their cheeks before they all settled down to begin eating.  
Food seemed to be the only calm moment, though never without a backhanded comment full of disgust by Levi for how Hange forgot to chew with their mouth closed or chew in general before swallowing so they don't choke. Erwin's calm blue eyes flickered between the two with fondness, more than happy for their chaos.


End file.
